The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura lindheimeri known by the varietal name ‘Gauheha’. The new variety was discovered and isolated in Niigata, Japan in May of 2002 as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Gaura lindheimeri ‘Gauchebra’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,581). The new variety exhibits similar flower color and flower habit to ‘Gauchebra’, but is different from ‘Gauchebra’ in the coloring of the foliage. The flower color, plant habit and foliage color of ‘Gauheha’ differ from other Gaura lindheimeri varieties known to the breeder. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by terminal cuttings in Niigata, Japan. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations.